Untuk Kakak Tersayang
by Tobi Takaya Ismail
Summary: B'DAY FIC 4 ITACHI-3! afwan telaaat! hiksu! erhm, berkat sifat ingin tahu Sasuke, kehidupannya dan kakaknya berubah di malam ulang tahun kakaknya. walah, bad summary! RnR dong! Hatchih!


**Untuk Kakak Tersayang**

**Genre : Family, friendship**

**Rate : K**

**Main Chara : Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto**

**Warning : mungkin banyak typo (cz panjang bgt, pusying!), ceritanya ga nyambung, banyak kejanggalan, kata-katanya ga nyambung, and other fluufs**

**Note : BDAY FIC 4 ITACHI-3! :D Huw huw…telat! Pas semesteran sih! 5men minna-3! :'(**

Disuatu zaman, hiduplah dua orang bersaudara. Masing-masing bernama Uchiha Itachi sebagai kakak dengan adiknya Uchiha Sasuke. Orang tua mereka meninggal karena perang 3 tahun yang lalu. Perang karena ekspansi dari Kerajaan Iwa ke wilayah Kerajaan Konoha, wilayah di mana mereka tinggal.

Karena hanya tinggal berdua, sang kakak berusaha mempertahankan hidupnya dan adiknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki. Oleh sebab itu, dia melakukan pekerjaan apa saja sambil membawa adiknya yang pada waktu setelah orang tua mereka tiada masih berumur 4 tahun. Dari pencari kayu bakar, perawat hewan ternak, kuli pasar hingga pelayan di suatu restoran menjadi pekerjaan tetapnya ketika dia berumur 12 tahun. Dari kisah hidup mereka, dipastikan tak pernah mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah. Itachi hanya mendapat pengajaran rumahan dari orang tuanya, sebab orang tuanya tak mampu menyekolahkannya. Karenanya, kemampuan menulis, membaca dan berhitung dia ajarkan kepada Sasuke dengan sebisanya.

Berhubung Sasuke telah menginjak usia 7 tahun, dan dia mulai mengerti bagaimana mengurus pekerjaan rumah, Itachi sudah tidak membawanya ke mana-mana lagi. Dia menyuruh adiknya untuk jaga rumah. Sebenarnya, Itachi selalu was-was kalau harus meninggalkan adiknya. Tapi apa mau dikata, semenjak beberapa hari dia bekerja di restoran, pemilik restoran tersebut menegur Itachi untuk tidak membawa adiknya.

Meski usia adiknya sudah 7 tahun, namun Itachi tak berniat menyekolahkan Sasuke. Sebabnya, selain dia takut terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan, dia juga merasa yakin dirinya bisa memberikan pendidikan untuk Sasuke. Dengan usaha, setiap setelah menerima gaji dia selalu membawakan buku baru untuk Sasuke, kadang

membawa Sasuke jalan-jalan untuk mengenali kehidupan luar, atau sesekali melatih Sasuke untuk survival, latihan yang biasa dilakukan para anak seusia Itachi di Akademi Militer di Kerajaan Konoha. Alhasil, berkat kesungguhan dan rasa kasih sayang Itachi, Sasuke tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas dan memiliki keingintahuan yang besar. Meski begitu, ada hal yang membuat Itachi bangga sekaligus khawatir, yaitu sifat ingin tahu Sasuke. Terkadang membuat Sasuke keras kepala dan membantah kakaknya. Itachi takut Sasuke menjadi tidak terarah karena sifat itu. Karena rasa takutnya, Itachi menjadi over protective terhadap Sasuke. Dan terjadi suatu kegagalan dalam pendidikan yang dia berikan, yaitu luputnya pendidikan sosialisasi yang seharusnya juga diberikan untuk anak seusia Sasuke. Ini dikarenakan rasa khawatir tadi. Hal ini membuat diri seorang Sasuke tidak mengenal teman itu siapa, kasihan itu apa, menolong itu bagaimana, dan sebagainya. Itachi seakan menghadirkan itu semua dalam diri Sasuke hanya untuk diterapkan pada lingkungan sekitar, misal hewan atau tumbuhan, mengingat Sasuke dilatih survival. Bisa dibayangkan betapa dingin dan kakunya dia jika di hadapan orang lain. Bahkan mungkin bisa saja dia dianggap tak punya perasaan, urat ekspresinya putus atau bagaimana. Semua itu bisa 'aktif' hanya ketika dia di sisi satu orang, Itachi.

Suatu ketika, seperti biasa pada pagi hari di saat matahari baru menampakkan setengah wajahnya, Itachi sudah berangkat untuk bekerja. Ini adalah saat yang paling Sasuke nantikan. Kenapa? Karena dia merasa bisa bebas melakukan apa saja demi mencari hal-hal yang baru ketika kakaknya tak ada di rumah. Dulu, sewaktu Sasuke masih belum berani 'keluyuran', dia terus mendekam di rumah. Setelah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang biasa dia lakukan, dia kemudian menggambar, membaca, atau berbicara dengan hewan-hewan di hutan di belakang rumahnya. Itu semua dilakukan untuk membunuh waktu dan rasa sepi. Namun sekarang, dia jadi suka ke mana-mana. Dia mulai berani pergi dalam jarak yang jauh. Kadang dia sengaja mencari keramaian dan mencontoh apa yang dia lihat, misal menjadi kuli pasar. Kemudian uangnya dia simpan untuk ditabung atau langsung dibelikannya makanan atau dipergunakannya untuk mendapat buku baru. Entah itu ajaran darimana. Wajar saja dia merasa bosan, karena pada umumnya anak seusianya merasakan masa bermain. Sedangkan tak usah bermain, mendapatkan keramaian saja tidak. Maklum, rumahnya berada di sekitar area hutan di mana dulu menjadi tempat sembunyi para prajurit Kerajaan Konoha. Maka, jarang bahkan tak pernah dilewati orang.

"Ah, nanti aku mau ke mana dulu ya?" siang itu setelah dia selesai mengurus rumah, dia langsung pergi seperti biasa. Di tengah perjalanan, dia berpapasan dengan tiga orang. Dua orang berpakaian pengawal, dan seorang lagi berpakaian ala kerajaan dan kira-kira tinggi badannya lebih rendah dari Sasuke.

"Pangeran, kita pulang saja ya! Di hutan ini sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang bisa untuk dijelajahi" kata pengawal yang pertama.

"Benar Pangeran. Lagipula ini sudah siang, apa Pangeran tidak merasa lelah setelah berkeliling ke sebagian wilayah?" timpal pengawal kedua.

"Ah, kalian ini cerewet! Tugas kalian itu hanya mengawaliku, bukan menceramahiku! Paham tidak?" anak yang dipanggil Pangeran itu membantah dan mempertahankan egonya.

"Kalau sampai siang begini, seharusnya kita memakai kuda untuk berjalan-jalan" pengawal pertama bicara lagi.

"Uh, dengar tidak sih aku bicara apa ketika kita akan berpergian? Aku takut kalau mesti naik kuda! Lagipula, apakah pantas kata-kata keluhan tadi kau ucapkan? Aku saja masih sanggup untuk berjalan! Kalian para pengawal seharusnya…" omelannya terhenti ketika dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Dia menumpu pandangan pada Sasuke karena heran kenapa bisa ada anak seumuran dia di hutan. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke yang awalnya tak peduli dengan adanya tiga orang tersebut akhirnya membalas pandangan si Pangeran dengan tatapan sinis. Si Pangeran pun merasa tertantang. Terus menatap Sasuke dengan mencoba membalas tatapan sinisnya, tak tahu di depannya ada batu sehingga tersandunglah dia. "Aduh!" ringisnya ketika tersungkur. Sasuke diam saja tak ada urusan dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Anak itu…kenapa dia menatapku begitu? Menjengkelkan!" sungut si Pangeran.

"Nah, kan! Pangeran terjatuh, artinya tubuh Pangeran sudah merasa lelah. Ayo kita pulang ya?" bujuk pengawal pertama.

"Eh, lutut Pangeran berdarah! Wah, harus cepat disembuhkan! Nanti terjadi pendarahan dan infeksi!" kata pengawal kedua ketakutan.

"Hwaaaa! Aku berdarah! Aku berdarah! Tolooong! Huuu!" si Pangeran pun ikut panik dan menangis dengan manjanya.

Merasa harus bertanggung jawab, kedua pengawalnya berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong si Pangeran itu. Mereka teringat tadi berpapasan dengan Sasuke, maka mereka memanggil dan mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan agak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang. "Dik! Dik! Bisa tolong Pangeran kami? Pangeran kami terluka dan harus segera diobati!"

Terhentilah langkah Sasuke, kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya, "Apa urusannya denganku? Baru jatuh sebegitu saja sudah panik. Apalagi sekarat?"

"Hei, apa-apaan bicaramu itu? Apa kau tak pernah diajarkan sopan santun terhadap orang-orang kerajaan oleh orang tuamu?" kedua pengawal merasa tersinggung.

"Kalau tidak, kenapa?" Sasuke menjawab dengan santainya.

"Arrgh, kalian banyak omong! Cepat tolong akuuu! Hiii…" si Pangeran sudah tidak sabar karena bergidik darahnya terus keluar.

"Ah, Pangeran marah! Ayo, segera antarkan kami ke rumahmu untuk menyembuhkan pangeran!" kedua lengan Sasuke ditarik oleh kedua pengawal tersebut. Sasuke diam saja tanpa ekspresi, memandangi si Pangeran yang merasa kesal dengannya sejak pertama bertemu.

Sampainya di rumah Sasuke, dengan agak malas Sasuke mengobati luka si Pangeran. Karena malas itu, gerakannya tangkas. Si Pangeran kagum melihatnya.

"Ini…dijamin sudah? Aku akan baik-baik saja kan?" si Pangeran memastikan sekaligus memecah suasana hening.

"Aku tak tau…" jawab Sasuke.

"Loh, kok tak tau? Kau itu bagaimana sih?"

"Aku mencoba menyembuhkan lukamu bukan berarti itu bisa menjamin" Sasuke masih tak berubah air mukanya.

"Apa? Kalau begitu, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku, kau harus tanggung jawab!" si Pangeran membentak Sasuke.

"Bukan aku, tapi pengawalmu. Mereka yang memaksaku menyembuhkanmu"

Hening sesaat…

"Ah, sudahlah! Nanti biar aku minta Ayah panggilkan tabib hebat saja setelah aku pulang. Huh! Sekarang, aku mau makan!"

"Pangeran, kenapa kita tidak makan di istana saja?" kata pengawal kedua.

"Hmph, aku ingin tau bagaimana rasanya masakan biasa. Tak boleh? Nah, ayo! Hidangkan aku apa yang kau punya" si Pangeran memerintahkan Sasuke melaksanakan pintanya. Sasuke hanya diam dan beranjak ke dapur. Beberapa saat, dia membawakan si Pangeran makanan. Yang dibawakannya dominan dengan sayuran. Ketika disandingkan, "Ah, sayur semua! Aku tak suka!" komentar si Pangeran. Tapi Sasuke tetap saja tak merespon. Dia malah dengan santainya makan sendiri dihadapan tiga orang kerajaan itu. Si Pangeran yang awalnya tak mau, akhirnya mulutnya merasa tergugah juga untuk mencicipinya. Dan…"Hm, rasanya tidak seperti yang kubayangkan! Enak juga! Ibumu pasti pandai masak! Aku mau makan makanan seperti ini lagi! Kapan-kapan bisakah ibumu datang ke istana?" ujar si Pangeran yang terlalu banyak bicara. Sambil terus makan, Sasuke menggeleng.

"Eh, tak bisa? Kenapa?" Pangeran kecewa.

"Bukan. Aku tak punya ibu. Kalau memang maumu seperti itu, akulah yang akan ke istana"

"Kenapa kau?"

"Sebab akulah yang memasak makanan ini"

"Ppffh…hahaha! Jangan pikir karena aku sebaya denganmu, kau bisa membohongiku! Ingat, aku ini anak raja! Tak mungkin bisa kau bohongi aku semudah itu!"

"Ya sudah kalau tak percaya" Sasuke kembali beranjak ke dapur setelah membereskan sisa makan tadi. Si Pangeran hanya bisa merengut melihat sikap Sasuke yang cuek begitu. Dalam pikirannya, baru kali ini dia diperlakukan secara tak hormat oleh orang biasa. Dan yang lebih membuatnya sebal, orang itu tak lebih tua darinya. Merasa muak, dia segera berdiri untuk cepat pergi dari rumah sederhana itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai di daun pintu. Dirinya penasaran akan nama si tuan rumah. Maka, dia berteriak-teriak memanggil Sasuke yang masih di dapur, "Hei! Hei! Kemari sebentar! Aku mau pergi nih!"

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke muncul, "Apa lagi?"

"Hehe, namamu siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Oh…" si Pangeran masih diam sejenak karena menunggu pertanyaan balik dari Sasuke. Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti yang dipikirkan. Orang yang dimaksud sepertinya sama sekali tak tersirat rasa penasaran apa lagi mau balik bertanya. "Huh! Seharusnya kau balik bertanya padaku!" Pangeran jenuh menghadapi sikap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Aaaahh, kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Sudahlah! Kupikir kau pasti tau namaku, bukan? Mustahil kau tidak tau, karena aku Pangeran di Kerajaan Konoha ini"

"Aku tak tau"

"Hah! Kau tidak tau? Tidak tau? Kalau begitu, camkan di otakmu, aku NA-RU-TO dari klan NA-MI-KA-ZE! Jangan sampai lupa! Sebab kau harus tau siapa pewaris tahta Kerajaan Konoha yang selanjutnya! Hahaha!" ucap si Pangeran berlagak. "Hmh, buang-buang waktu saja aku di sini! Pengawal, ayo kita pergi!" tanpa terimakasih ataupun salam, si Pangeran yang bernama Naruto itu pergi seenaknya. Beberapa jam kemudian, Itachi pulang. Sasuke agak merasa menyesal dengan kehadiran Pangeran Naruto dan kepulangan kakaknya, karena dia tak sempat bermain-main keluar.

Sejak perkenalan dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan itu, Pangeran Naruto terus memikirkan Sasuke. Dia masih penasaran akan diri anak itu. Dia jadi sering meminta pengawalnya untuk menyelidiki apa-apa tentang Sasuke. meski awalnya dia sebal, namun lama-lama dia ingin Sasuke menjadi temannya. Itu dari sudut pandang Pangeran Naruto, bagaimana dengan Sasuke sendiri? Ternyata dia juga merasa penasaran, tapi bukan mengenai Pangeran Naruto. Melainkan dia ingin menjelajahi lingkungan istana. Setiap hari dia mencari petunjuk di mana istana Kerajaan Konoha berada. Awalnya dia berniat menanyakan pada kakaknya, tapi dia takut kakaknya akan tau niatnya.

Suatu pagi, seperti biasa setelah mengurus pekerjaan rumah, dia bergegas pergi menuju istana dengan petunjuk yang selama ini dia dapatkan. Dan akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan apa yang dia cari. Sampai di gerbang istana, dia berhadapan dengan penjaga istana. Lantas, penjaga istana melarang Sasuke untuk masuk. "Eh, eh, adik ini mau apa? Tidak boleh masuk ya!" kata salah satu penjaga.

"Memang kenapa? Aku mau tau di dalam sana ada apa!" Sasuke bersikeras untuk masuk.

"Hei, orang biasa tidak boleh masuk ke istana! Apa lagi bocah seperti kau! Tak ada kepentingan!" ujar penjaga yang satu lagi. Tiba-tiba di belakang kedua penjaga itu ada suara yang menimpali, "Ada! Aku berkepentingan dengannya! Biarkan dia masuk!" ternyata Pangeran Naruto yang kebetulan sedang mengelilingi taman istana. Begitu melihat Sasuke, dia langsung membela teman barunya itu dan tanpa ba bi bu dia ajak masuk. Kedua penjaga berniat menegur, tapi apa daya? Mereka tak berani membantah segala keinginan dan perintah sang Pangeran.

Sampai di dalam istana, Pangeran Naruto langsung membawa Sasuke menghadap ke kedua orang tuanya untuk dikenalkan. Kebetulan, kedua orang tuanya sedang sarapan.

"Eh, Naruto! Tak sarapan, nak?" kata ibunya, Ratu Kushina.

"Nanti dulu! Aku akan sarapan kok! Tapi sama dia ya!"

"Lho, itu siapa?" tanya ayahnya kemudian, Raja Minato.

"Ayo, kenalkan dirimu!" bujuk Pangeran Naruto pada Sasuke. Sedang yang diajak bicara, tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sasuke polos. Raja Minato yang bijaksana dan mengerti akan keadaan itu langsung paham Sasuke tipe anak yang seperti apa. Maka, beliaulah yang mengawali dengan pertanyaan, "Namamu siapa, nak?"

Sasuke agak tersipu, karena baru kali ini ada orang dewasa yang menanyakan namanya, "Uchiha…Sasuke"

Ratu Kushina pun ikut bertanya, "Rumahnya di mana?"

"Di hutan…"

"Eh, hutan mana?"

"Itu loh, Bu! Hutan yang kalau tak salah pengawalku pernah bilang bekas persembunyian prajurit Konoha dulu!" Pangeran Naruto membantu menjelaskan.

"Hm, kenapa kau tau, nak? Hayoo, pernah main-main ke sana ya?" tebak ayahnya.

"Hehehe, ketahuan!" Pangeran Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul Sasuke, "Ayo, kita sarapan sama-sama, ya!"

Ketika akan sarapan, Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan cara-cara sarapan ala kerajaan. Walau banyak hal yang belum diketahui olehnya, tapi dia tak pernah canggung dalam mencoba suatu hal baru, karena dia adalah tipe anak yang memiliki daya tangkap tinggi. Ya, seharusnya memang seperti itu. Tapi beberapa menit telah berjalan, cangkir teh yang hendak dia ambil tiba-tiba retak. Sasuke tersentak, membuat Ratu Kushina yang ada di hadapannya heran, "Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Cangkirnya…" Sasuke termangu menatap cangkir tersebut. Kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri, tanda dia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu takut begitu…" ujar Ratu Kushina lagi bermaksud menenangkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Ratu Kushina lekat-lekat, dan kemudian berdiri, "Aku harus pergi sekarang" katanya hendak pergi tanpa basa basi apapun. Namun dicegah oleh Pangeran Naruto, "Eh, eh, mau ke mana? Masa pulang sekarang sih? Hu'uh!" rengeknya tak rela.

"Aku harus segera pulang. Ada kakakku…" Sasuke bergegas pergi. Raja Minato, Ratu Kushina, dan Pangeran Naruto tentunya menatap kepergiannya dengan penuh keheranan.

Sampainya di rumah, dia menemukan kakaknya terduduk lemas di depan pintu. Kakaknya tidak bisa masuk karena kuncinya dibawa Sasuke. Ini diluar perkiraan Sasuke, biasanya kakaknya pulang tidak secepat ini. Dengan sergap, Sasuke membuka pintu dan mencoba membantu kakaknya berdiri. Nampak wajah Sasuke tersirat rasa khawatir. Khawatir dirinya akan dimarahi dan yang lebih penting khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya yang seperti itu.

Maka, dibaringkanlah kakaknya di atas kasur sederhana yang cukup tipis, tempat di mana kedua saudara itu tidur. Sasuke tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia segera ke dapur untuk mengambil sebaskom air dan handuk, tak lupa membawakan segelas air untuk minum. Tengah dia merawat kakaknya, "Sasuke…" panggil Itachi tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut, "Kau dari mana?" tanyanya pelan karena lemas.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Dengan jujur, dia menjawab, "Aku dari istana" katanya. Kalau pun dia bisa berbohong, pasti akan dia lakukan. Namun otak Sasuke belum mendapat pengalaman tentang kebohongan sehingga otaknya tak ada program 'bohong'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kakaknya lagi dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Aku hanya ingin tau di sana itu bagaimana" jawab Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu, rasa amarah Itachi seketika redam. Dia merasa iba. Hatinya mencerna dengan bijak, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya menjadi kesalahan adiknya. Sambil membelai kepala adik satu-satunya itu, dia berkata, "Maafkan kakak, ya". Perlakuan itu direspon genggaman erat tangan mungil Sasuke terhadap tangan yang membelai dirinya. "Kakak kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa…hanya pusing kok"

"Bukan. Kakak sakit kan?" pancaran mata Sasuke seakan menuntut jawaban yang sebenar-benarnya. Mengerti akan itu, Itachi merasa dirinya bersikap tidak adil karena tidak menjawab jujur seperti halnya Sasuke, "Baiklah. Kakak sakit. Badan kakak terasa menggigil dan lemas sekali. Pandangan juga menjadi buram. Kau puas?" jelasnya. Bibirnya yang pucat menyunggingkan senyum. Sasuke diam sebentar, kemudian memeluk kakaknya, "Kakak tak boleh sakit…" kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir kecilnya terasa menggantung, seperti tak selesai diucapkan. Sebenarnya, dalam perkembangan yang wajar, Sasuke berniat akan mengapresiasikan perasaannya macam, 'aku takut', 'aku sedih' dan sebagainya. Namun, jangankan mengatakan kata-kata yang sesederhana itu, dirinya pun tak tau apa lanjutan yang pantas untuk perkataannya yang menggantung tadi. Di balik leher si kakak yang dipeluk, wajah Sasuke menyiratkan kebingungan.

Sudah tiga hari sejak Itachi sakit, Sasuke tak keluar rumah lagi. Dia merawat kakaknya sebisanya dengan berbekal pengetahuan yang dia miliki. Sedangkan di tempat lain, tepatnya di istana Kerajaan Konoha, Pangeran Naruto merasa khawatir sejak kepergian Sasuke yang begitu cepat. Dia meminta pengawalnya mengantarkannya ke rumah Sasuke. Dengan kereta kuda, dia pergi tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya. Seperti biasa, dengan seenaknya dia mewasiatkan agar para pelayan dan pengawal tidak memberitau kepergiannya. Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, ternyata dirinya tak diperbolehkan masuk oleh kawan barunya itu dengan alasan ada kakaknya di rumah dan dia tak ingin kakaknya melihat orang-orang kerajaan tersebut. Meski Pangeran Naruto masih kurang mengerti alasan tersebut, namun dia tanpa banyak berpikir segera memerintahkan pengawalnya memanggilkan tabib terdekat setelah dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan kakak temannya. Awalnya Sasuke menolak, tapi Pangeran Naruto meyakinkan ini demi kebaikan kakaknya. Tentunya, segala tanggungan yang harus dipenuhi untuk tabib itu, dengan murah hati Pangeran Naruto bersedia membantu.

Sejak kejadian itu, hubungan Pangeran Naruto dan Sasuke semakin akrab. Pangeran Naruto sering bertandang ke rumah Sasuke, sesekali dia tak hanya bertandang tapi juga sekaligus mengajak Sasuke untuk main-main ke istana. Aktivitas ini mulai dilakukan setelah Itachi sembuh. Awalnya dia tak ingin keluar rumah lagi sejak kakaknya sakit, tapi niatnya itu berlangsung kian sebentar saja. Naluri kebiasaannya pun timbul kembali, apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran Pangeran Naruto yang sering mengajaknya bermain.

Terkadang Pangeran Naruto tak hanya mengajak main, dia juga mengajak untuk belajar bersama. Banyak hal-hal baru yang Sasuke dapatkan dari Pangeran Naruto maupun orang-orang yang lainnya di istana. Seperti dari para pelayan, Sasuke tau beberapa resep masakan. Atau dari para pengawal, Sasuke tau beberapa istilah kerajaan dan teknik bela diri. Orang-orang di istana semakin mengenal Sasuke. Bahkan Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina sudah menganggap Sasuke seperti bagian dari keluarga mereka. Karena Sasuke tampaknya lebih semangat dan cepat tangkap menerima pelajaran baru, terkadang Raja Minato atau Ratu Kushina tak segan meminta Sasuke memaksa Pangeran Naruto untuk belajar. Maka tak heran kalau setiap kedatangan guru privat Pangeran Naruto, Sasuke lah yang lebih dulu menyambut dan menerima pelajaran baru. Sedang Pangeran Naruto sendiri? Kadang dia segera ke kamar untuk pura-pura tidur atau sembunyi di dapur karena dia malas. Tapi mau bagaimana pun dia harus tetap belajar. Oleh karenanya, Sasuke melaporkan dan mengajarkan setiap pelajaran baru yang dia dapat, baik diminta oleh kedua orang tua Pangeran Naruto, maupun diminta atas kesadaran Pangeran Naruto sendiri.

Semua ilmu yang Sasuke dapatkan di lingkungan istana, membuat dirinya berkembang lebih baik. Terutama dalam hal sosialisasi. Perkembangan dirinya ini akhirnya terasa juga oleh Itachi, sang kakak. Perubahan yang paling nampak olehnya adalah tentang ekspresi. Sasuke tidak lagi terlihat kaku atau dingin jika berbicara, lebih-lebih terkadang dia bisa membuat lelucon. Selain itu, kakaknya pun juga merasa Sasuke sering melontarkan kata-kata baru yang terbilang masih dini untuknya, bahkan dirinya sering tidak tau arti dari kata-kata itu. Hal-hal baru yang Sasuke dapatkan banyak yang tidak Itachi ketahui. Di sinilah nampak perbedaan yang kentara sekali akan banyaknya serapan ilmu antara Sasuke yang sering belajar di istana dengan Itachi yang tak pernah sekolah dan hanya terus bekerja demi dirinya dan adiknya.

Suatu hari di taman istana, Pangeran Naruto dan Sasuke sedang belajar menggunakan pedang. Guru yang mengajari mereka berdua tak lain tak bukan adalah Raja Minato yang kebetulan sedang ada waktu senggang. Lagi-lagi Sasuke yang unggul, Pangeran Naruto menjadi sebal dibuatnya. Apalagi ketika Pangeran Naruto jatuh karena pertarungan percobaan bersama Sasuke. Dengan posisi Pangeran Naruto terduduk dan Sasuke berdiri sambil mengacungkan ujung pedang kayu beberapa sentimeter di depan hidung sang Pangeran, Sasuke berkata, "Kalau pedang asli bagaimana?" dengan nada mengejek dan tersenyum bangga.

"Arrrgh, aku sudah lelah! Malas!" Pangeran Naruto yang kesal segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke serta ayahnya.

"Hahaha, Naruto! Masa baru sebentar sudah lelah? Ayolah, tak perlu kesal begitu! Ini kan baru permulaan, wajar kalau tak langsung bisa!" ayahnya mencoba membujuk anaknya agar kembali berlatih. Ayahnya paham betul anaknya sedang dirudung rasa iri terhadap Sasuke, macam biasa.

"Tapi Sasuke langsung bisa!" Pangeran Naruto mengelak pernyataan ayahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Naruto, setiap anak daya tangkapnya berbeda-beda. Ada yang langsung bisa sekali lihat, ada yang berkali-kali dulu baru bisa, ada…"

"Ada yang berkali-kali tapi tak kunjung bisa! Begitu kan yang ayah ingin katakan! Huh!"

"Eh, bukan ayah lho yang mengatakannya! Hahaha!" Raja Minato menghampiri anaknya yang sudah duduk di ayunan dan mengelus puncak kepala anaknya. Kemudian beliau duduk di samping anaknya diikuti pula Sasuke yang duduk di hadapan Pangeran Naruto. Mereka berbincang-bincang dari tentang pedang, kehidupan istana, Pangeran Naruto dan sebagainya hingga sampai tentang kehidupan Sasuke. Salah satunya…

"Eh, kamu lahir tanggal berapa?" tanya Pangeran Naruto pada Sasuke. Yang ditanya agak bingung menjawab, "Aku…tidak tau"

"Lho, kok bisa tidak tau? Kakakmu tak pernah memberitaumu ya?"

"Begitulah. Memang kenapa? Apakah itu penting?"

"Kalau di istana, itu penting sekali! Contohnya aku, setiap 10 Oktober, di istana diadakan perayaan ulang tahunku! Asik sekali! Dihari ulang tahunku adalah hari di mana aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, di mana banyak orang memperhatikanku, memberi ucapan selamat dan memberi hadiah ulang tahun untukku!" jelas Pangeran Naruto gembira.

"Perayaan…ulang tahun?"

"Apakah Sasuke tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun?" tanya ayah Pangeran Naruto

"Aku pun tidak tau apa itu" jawaban Sasuke ini membuat Pangeran Naruto dan Raja Minato saling termenung berhadapan, kemudian ayah anak itu saling melempar senyum yang mengandung makna.

"Tapi, dari semua yang dijelaskan Naruto, sebenarnya hari ulang tahun itu mempunyai makna di mana kita seharusnya menanam harapan dan perbaikan untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik. Jadi kalaupun tidak bisa merayakannya, itu bukan masalah kok. Ya, Naruto?"

"Eh, eee, hehe…I, iya!" Pangeran Naruto tampak malu karena merasa tersindir oleh ayahnya sendiri. "Oh, ya, coba kau tanyakan pada kakakmu tentang tanggal lahirmu itu. Kalau bisa sekaligus tanyakan tanggal kelahiran kakakmu, ya!" pesan Pangeran Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak bertanya.

Sesuai pesan Pangeran Naruto, pada malam harinya ketika dia hendak tidur, dia menanyakan hal itu pada kakaknya yang akan terlelap di sampingnya."Kak…" panggilnya pelan, "Hnn?" sahut kakaknya yang membalikkan badan dan menghadap ke Sasuke.

"Aku dan kakak lahir tanggal berapa?" tanyanya langsung.

"Hn, memang kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin tau, apakah itu terlarang, kak?"

"Haha, tidak kok! Hanya saja aku heran tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu. Baiklah, aku lahir 9 Juni dan kau 23 Juli. Ada lagi?"

"Oh, begitu! Terimakasih, kak!" katanya melontarkan ucapan terimakasih yang sudah mulai terbiasa dia ucapkan, terutama pada kakaknya. Kemudian, dia mengecup kening kakaknya itu, "Selamat tidur!" ucapan selanjutnya pun sudah menjadi kebiasaannya pula dia katakan.

Esok paginya...

"Sasuke, aku berangkat dulu ya! Jangan nakal!" seperti biasa Itachi berangkat kerja di pagi hari saat terbit matahari belum sempurna.

"Ya ya ya!" dan seperti biasa pula sahutan Sasuke seperti itu, karena dia merasa jenuh dengan pesan yang sama. 'Baiklah, aku harus bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dulu sebelum Naruto menjemputku' batinnya.

Setelah agak siang, Pangeran Naruto menjemput Sasuke. Ketika di perjalanan ke istana, Sasuke tak lupa memberitau apa yang dipesankan Pangeran Naruto.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya pada kakakku. Dia lahir 9 Juni dan aku 23 Juli. Memang ada apa ya?"

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa sih! Hanya ingin bertanya saja. Kau keberatan?"

"Sama sekali tidak"

"Oke! Kalau begitu tak usah jadi pikiran ya!" Pangeran Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

Meski Sasuke nampak luarnya biasa-biasa saja, namun dia penasaran kenapa Pangeran Naruto ingin mengetahui hal sesepele itu. Hingga sekitar 2 bulan kemudian, pada malam ketika Sasuke dan Itachi hendak tidur…

'Tuhan, aku mohon, jadikan diriku lebih baik dari pada tahun sebelumnya. Ampuni dosaku dan terimalah segala amal baikku dari masa sebelumnya, yang sedang kujalani, maupun masa yang akan datang. Berkati hidup kami, ya Tuhan. Amin' begitulah doa Itachi untuk pertambahan umurnya sebelum tidur. Sedang Sasuke, yang dikira kakaknya sudah tidur, sebenarnya tengah mendengar suara hentakan kaki kuda dari kejauhan. Dan menurut perkiraannya bukan hanya satu ekor.

"Kak…dengar suara kuda lari tidak?" Sasuke langsung melapor apa yang dirasakannya.

"Hah? Malam-malam begini? Memang ada?" kakaknya keheranan, seketika ada sedikit rasa takut karena trauma masa lalu.

"Banyak lho, kak! Tak dengar sama sekali kah? Nah, mereka makin mendekat!" si adik curiga dan berniat akan membuka pintu rumah untuk memastikan. Tapi kakaknya melarang, "Jangan, Sasuke!" tangan Sasuke segera direnggut sebelum membuka pintu.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan!" setelah berbicara seperti itu, suara kaki kuda tersebut terdengar semakin jelas dan tepat berhenti di depan rumah mereka. Merasakan itu, Itachi semakin takut dan berniat akan lari lewat belakang rumah. Dia hendak menggendong Sasuke, namun terlambat. Sasuke sudah membuka pintu. Dan apa yang di lihat mereka? Sekelompok prajurit berbaju zirah lengkap. Dua orang dari mereka segera maju menghampiri Itachi dan Sasuke yang tersentak karena kedatangan mereka. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, kakak beradik tersebut dipaksa masuk ke sebuah kereta. Jelas mereka tidak tau mereka akan dibawa ke mana ketika kuda yang membawa kereta tersebut mulai bergerak dan meninggalkan rumah mereka. Kejadian yang dialami mereka ini semakin membuat Itachi berkeringat dingin. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang hatinya tak sedikitpun disentuh oleh rasa takut. Yang ada hanyalah rasa penasaran yang makin akut.

Dalam perjalanan, Sasuke terus berpikir apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Pangeran Naruto yang belakangan ini menanyai tanggal kelahiran dirinya dan kakaknya? Selain itu, walau dia tak coba mengintip ke luar jendela kereta, dia merasa tau dia dan kakaknya akan pergi ke mana. Dia rasakan setiap langkah si kuda yang membawa mereka, daerah yang dilalui tak asing baginya. Boleh diakui, naluri ini memang cukup tajam untuk anak seusianya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta yang mereka naiki berhenti. "A, apa sudah sampai?" kakaknya mencoba bertanya pada adiknya meski dia tak yakin adiknya tau.

"Sudah…" adiknya menjawab tanpa ragu dan dengan nada meyakinkan. Tak ada komando, Sasuke langsung beranjak turun dari kereta. Itachi kebingungan menatap Sasuke bertindak seperti itu, ingin mencegah tetapi adiknya sudah turun lebih dulu. Ketika dia akan mengikuti, dirinya semakin heran dengan perlakuan para prajurit. Sebagian berjalan di belakang Sasuke, seakan Sasuke dibiarkan untuk memimpin. Dan dua orang lagi mendampingi Itachi. "Ini sebenarnya kenapa?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri. "Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" gerutunya yang sudah pasti Sasuke tak mendengarnya.

Saat Sasuke sampai di depan pintu besar yang megah, yang tak lain adalah pintu istana tempat dia sering bermain di sana. Begitu dia masuk dan pastinya akan langsung menghadap suatu ruangan besar seperti aula, di ruangan seluas itu kedatangannya hanya disambut oleh seorang anak yang merupakan Pangeran di istana itu. "Kamu…" katanya, tepat berhadap-hadapan beberapa meter dengan si Pangeran ber-klan Namikaze tersebut. Pangeran Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan senyum yang lebar sambil berkata, "Satu…"

"Hah?" Sasuke heran apa maksudnya.

"Dua…"

"Hei!"

"Tiga…"

TENG!... TENG!... TENG!.. TENG! Terdengar beberapa kali bunyi bandul jam besar istana. Pangeran Naruto tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah seseorang yang menurut tebakannya adalah kakak temannya. Dia menggandeng tangan Itachi dan menuntun untuk ke tengah-tengah dari ruangan besar tersebut. "A, a, apa?" Itachi gugup dibuatnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya, kak!" kata Pangeran Naruto. Kemudian datanglah orang yang paling penting di istana yaitu kedua orang tua Pangeran Naruto. Mereka turut menghampiri Itachi dan juga memberikan ucapan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, nak…ehm, Itachi kan?" kata Ratu Kushina, "Haha, maaf ya mengagetkanmu dan adikmu malam-malam begini. Semua ini rencana yang sengaja anak kami buat untukmu"

"Untukku? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa bisa?" Itachi tak percaya apa yang dialaminya malam itu.

"Anak kami adalah teman baik adikmu, nak. Apa kau tak mengetahui bahwa hampir setiap hari Sasuke mampir ke istana untuk bermain bersama anak kami? Sasuke tak pernah cerita ya?" dengan tanpa dosa Raja Minato membeberkan rahasia yang selama ini Sasuke sengaja tutupi dari kakaknya. Itachi hanya tertegun menatap Raja Minato dan adiknya ketika mendengar hal itu.

"Yah! Ayah kok memberitaunya? Nanti Sasuke dilarang ke sini lagi!" Pangeran Naruto seketika protes. Itachi masih tetap melongo.

"Nanti akan kita bicarakan lagi. Mari ikut saya" kata Raja Minato kepada Itachi. Lantas Ratu Kushina, Pangeran Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti. Sedang para prajurit sebelumnya telah dipersilahkan kembali oleh Ratu Kushina. Kemudian mereka menuju ke suatu ruang di mana biasa diadakan pertemuan penting. Di ruang itu hanya ada lima orang tersebut, membicarakan suatu hal yang bisa dibilang akan merubah kehidupan si kakak beradik.

"Jadi, kau mau kan?" bujuk Raja Minato untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Ayolah, ayolah, kak! Sasuke pasti akan senang!" Pangeran Naruto berpartisipasi.

"Kami akan sangat bangga memiliki keluarga seperti kalian. Seperti yang telah kami katakan, kami sangat senang bisa mengenal adikmu yang begitu cerdas, yang lebih penting adalah anak kami menyukainya" Ratu Kushina tak mau ketinggalan. Sambil membelai anaknya, dia pun melanjutkan, "Tentunya kami juga senang bisa mengenalmu sebagai kakak dari teman baik anak kami, yang kami ketahui kau adalah anak yang berbakti, rajin, teguh, dan sangat menyayangi Sasuke"

'Bagus! Ibu sudah mulai mengeluarkan jurus mutakhirnya!' batin Pangeran Naruto girang.

'Ini bukan pemanfaatan kan? Tuhan, keputusan apa yang harus kuambil?' Itachi bimbang.

'Mau sampai kapan ini?' Sasuke sudah mulai jenuh.

Hening agak lama…

"Baiklah…" ujar Itachi memecah keheningan. Jawaban itu membuat raut wajah Pangeran Naruto yang semula lesu lelah menunggu menjadi kembali merah semu.

"Hore! Yei! Hore!" Pangeran Naruto yang terlalu girang reflek memeluk Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

"Uwaaah!" pertama kalinya keluarga Pangeran Naruto mendengar Sasuke berteriak. Mereka yang ada di ruang tersebut tertawa, kecuali Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, besok para pengawal kami akan menjemputmu dan adikmu" kata Raja Minato tersenyum.

Perundingan telah selesai. Itachi dan Sasuke pulang diantar pengawal yang tadi 'menculik' mereka. Sebelum itu, Raja Minato memberikan hadiah. Sebuah kalung bermata 3 batu merah delima. Hadiah ini sekaligus sebagai tanda resminya menjadi bagian keluarga besar di istana Kerajaan Konoha. Sesampainya kakak adik itu tiba di rumah mereka, Itachi segera bertanya pada Sasuke, "Sasuke, kenapa bisa begini? Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil membaringkan diri di kasur, tak lupa merapikan selimut adiknya.

"Aku hanya sering main ke istana di saat kakak bekerja"

"'Hanya'? Kau sebut itu 'hanya'? Sasuke, untung saja tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu! Suka keluyuran begitu bahaya!"

"Maafkan aku, kak! Habisnya, aku bosan di rumah! Seperti burung saja! Lagipula, pada akhirnya tidak ada masalah apa-apa, kan, kak? Kita malah diajak tinggal di istana!" Sasuke dengan girangnya dia meyakinkan kakaknya, "Sudahlah, kak! Itu masalah lalu, sekarang nikmati yang sudah terjadi! Hehehe! Sudah, ah! Selamat tidur!"

"Hhhh…Sasuke…Kau itu…" Itachi membelai kepala adiknya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke yang sudah terpejam tiba-tiba membuka matanya, "Oh ya, kak!" ocehnya lagi sambil beranjak duduk, "Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Eh…" kakaknya sedikit tersentak adiknya tiba-tiba bangun.

"Tapi…maaf ya, kak! Aku tak bisa memberi hadiah seperti paman Minato! Padahal aku adiknya kakak!" Sasuke menampakkan wajah murungnya.

"Hahaha, tak perlu seperti itu! Bisa melihatmu sehat dan bahagia itu cukup sebagai hadiah untukku!"

"Benar kak?"

"Hmm, apa kau tau, hari yang paling aku suka dan tak suka hari apa?"

"Ngg, hari yang kakak suka hari ulang tahun kah? Dan hari yang paling kakak tak suka adalah hari di mana aku banyak nakal sama kakak? Hehehe…"

"Bukan. Hari yang paling aku tak suka justru hari ulang tahunku"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hari ulang tahun adalah hari di mana masa hidup berkurang. Dan aku sedih karena itu. Aku tak tau kapan aku pergi dari dunia ini. Maka, semakin tua umurku, itu adalah pertanda sebentar lagi aku akan berjumpa dengan kematian"

"Kakak jangan bilang begitu…" Sasuke meraih tangan kakaknya erat-erat, "Eeh, lalu hari yang kakak suka hari apa?"

"Hari di mana aku bisa membuatmu merasa bahagia. Aku ingin hari-hariku dihiasi oleh senyummu. Asal kau tau, dirimu adalah hartaku satu-satunya di dunia ini. Kau tak akan bisa tergantikan oleh apapun. Karena itu, aku selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukmu sepanjang hidupku. Itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa aku tak suka hari ulang tahunku. Kesempatan aku hidup bersamamu perlahan-lahan terenggut dengan hari ulang tahunku sebagai alarmnya. Kau bisa mengerti?"

"Iya…kak" Sasuke menitikkan air mata bahagia sekaligus sedih mendengar penjelasan kakak tercintanya itu.

"Oleh karenanya, aku ingin minta kepadamu untuk tidak lagi memberi ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' untukku. Sebab aku sering merinding sendiri ketika mendengar itu. Apalagi jika kau yang mengucapkannya, aku jadi bertambah sedih karena memberi kesan kalau kau senang aku sebentar lagi mati"

"Aku tidak begitu, kak!"

"Iya, iya! Kakak tau, itu hanya persepsi kakak saja kok! Ya sudah, sekarang tidur ya!"

Di waktu sama, di tempat berbeda, Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina pun ternyata sedang berbincang pula di atas kasur mewah mereka.

"Menjadikan mereka sebagai anggota keluarga istana memang ide yang bagus! Kau pintar, Suamiku!"

"Kau juga pintar! Pintar merayu! Hahaha! Tentu saja, sebagai orang tua kita memang seharusnya memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan yang ada demi kebaikan anak kita"

"Hihi, kata-katamu seperti orang jahat saja! Adakah ucapan yang lebih enak didengar, sayang?"

"Ah, yang penting kau mengerti maksudku! Tak mungkin istriku menganggap aku jahat!"

"Tentu saja! Hhh, aku jadi tak sabar menunggu Naruto dan Sasuke tumbuh besar! Aku ingin lihat cara kerja sang tangan kanan anak kita nanti yang jenius itu. Aku sudah langsung tertarik dengannya begitu melihatnya. Auranya benar-benar memikat" Ratu Kushina menerawang memikirkan Sasuke.

"Ya, beruntung anak kita mengenal anak istimewa seperti dia. Selain itu, kakaknya yang giat itu pasti sangat bermanfaat untuk kemajuan Kerajaan Konoha di masa yang akan datang"

"Dengan begini, kita tak hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk penerus tahtamu, tapi juga telah menolong orang lain. Ah, aku bahagia sekali hari ini!" maka Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina pun terlelap selepas mengungkapkan rasa senang masing-masing.

~HABIS~

A/N : Hatchih! Ha…ha…Kuso! Ga jadi! T.T

Ueeeh, ana pegeeel! Ini fic one shot terpanjang yang ana publish! Hore! *Tepuk kaki*

Ana bela-belain nyelesaiin nih fic, padahal ana lagi sakit loh! Meriang nih badan! Umbel ke mana-mana pula! *SFX : Zruut! Zruut!*

(Reader: kapok! Siapa suruh?)

Eh, ni ada sekuelnya! Ana minta saran nih, sapa yang mau ni fic diadain sekuel?

Sekuelnya sipud loooh! (Shippuuden! Manknya siput?)

Oia, tapi kayaknya sekuelnya ana publish pas Teme's b'day! (kelamaan ya? ==')

ya udah, klo kelamaan, bisa usulin kapan waktu yang cocok buat di publish

Hehehe, ana tunggu reviewnyaaa, minna!

**Syukron Katsir for :**

**Allah SWT (alhamdulillah ana masih diberi kesempatan hidup)**

**Nee-chan (makasih dah minjemin laptopnya!)**

**Ummi (Thanks for ide fic-nya, uangnya, n everything deh!)**

**Myuu-chan (Thanks dah setia jadi editor! xD)

* * *

**

**The Reviewers who used their pen name :**

**AkatsukiImaginaryBlue (kenal duluan sebelum ana terjun ke FFn! Jangan sedih ya reviewnya pernah ga masuk)**

**Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro (My Fave Author sejak ana silent reader + My neighbour! xP)**

**Karinuuzumaki (my 1****st**** reviewer! xD)**

**Ritsukika Sakuishi (The Twin! ^^v)**

**Fujisaki Fuun (One of my best friends in cyber world)**

**Niadzh Kokoromiru (ganti pen name yah, plendh?)**

**Ginshio Haru (Afwan lagi! Hahaha!)**

**N.P.N-11CC (hanya 'makasih' yang bisa ana sampaikan)**

**Lopelope (sama kayak di atas! :D)**

**Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn (ana di-alert! xP)**

**Light-Sapphire-Chan (makasih dukungannya!)**

**Just call me 'Ryou (beneran kah tanggal lahir kita sama?)**

**Uchiharuno Rin (tunggu fic buat anti! Sori kelamaan!)**

**Namikaze May-chan (ana tunggu fic humor anti!)**

**namikze nanako (thx dah nge-fave ana!) **

**Tori-chan Nadeshiko**

**DeviL's of KunoiChi**

**Bebek 123**

**Call Me Shi-Chan**

**AiNeko-chan (Afwan!)**

**aMiciZia Vi miRacOLi (Afwan juga!)**

**The Anonymous Reviewers :**

**Micon (ana penasaran deh!)**

**Peace Smile (I like you sooo very much!)**

**Kyuubi kebelet boker + masih gentayangan (Like you too, friend! Ayo kita kenalan!)**

**Poker Face (Ana gemez sama Anda! XD)**

**Ada PR (ana pengen liat fic buatan Anda klo ada)**

**Ngantuk bgt**

**Intheend**

**Sota**

**Samsuke mau kiki**

**Nittle Grasper**

**Ini**

**Pena Jatuh (ga usah sembunyi, my honey! Keluarkan jurusmu!)**

**(P.S : Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesalahan penulisan nama/gelar)**

**Please click :**


End file.
